Once upon a time the sleeping beauty
by Little-girl-Leo
Summary: On connait tous leurs histoire , c'est pour cela que je propose une version...mmm...légèrement décalé ...ici on a entre autre un couple envoyé lui aussi a storybrook et séparé par la malédiction ainsi qu'un passé assez...fou... entre Phillip qui fugue et Aurore qui se prend limite pour Raiponce
1. Chapitre un

Little-girl-léo: Je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time ni aucun de ses personnages...

Je possède juste la tournure que prend l'histoire

Aurore: c'est déjà trop...

Chapitre un : un pacte avec le diable ou comment faire pleurer avec classe des souverains en une leçon

Le roi Stéphan et son épouse régnait depuis de nombreuse années sur leur royaume avec sagesse et bonté sans pour autant avoir eu d'héritier, ce qui désespérait le peuple qui songeait aux futur monarques et possible tyrans qu'ils auraient par la suite, c'est pour cette raison que la naissance d'une jeune princesse prénommé Aurore fût célébrer dans tous le royaume, et mêmes par les bonnes fées qui approuvait le règne du bon roi.

Ainsi dans la salle du trône était réuni le Roi Stéphan et son épouse, leur petite Aurore dans son berceau d'or au centre de la salle, entouré par huit fées qui lui offrirent chacune un cadeau : la beauté, la gentillesse, l'intelligence, une belle voix, un don pour la musique, la sagesse, la richesse, la bonté. Les invités tous comme les souverains étaient d'humeur joyeuse, tous souriait en s'approchant du berceau pour voir la belle petite princesse (et le roi remerciait les fées pour les cadeaux qu'elles firent à Aurore)

Mais, cette joie ne et cette gaieté pris fin très vite, toute la salle vit une ombre apparaitre au centre de la salle de banquet, et de cette ombre apparut Maléfique, impeccablement vêtu de noir, la sorcière semblait furieuse mais un sourire diabolique venait orner ses lèvres.

-Maléfique que faites-vous ici ! s'exclama le roi Stéphan

En effet, la sorcière qui était autre fois un membre appart entière de la cour du roi avait été banni cinq années auparavant du château par le roi pour avoir changé un invité royal en poisson car celui-ci l'avait regardé étrangement (elle n'avait pas fait exprès comme elle le dit, mais bon…..personne n'était dupe…..) et depuis ce jour la sorcière vouait une haine au roi Stéphan

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ma foi je viens offrir moi aussi à cette petite princesse un cadeau s'exclama maléfique

Le roi Stéphan tenta de se placer devant le berceau mais maléfique l'éjecta avec sa magie, un sourire joyeux remplaça le sourire diabolique à la vue de l'homme qu'elle haïssait à terre, elle se plaça devant le berceau et pointa son sceptre sur la petite Aurore qui s'était endormis et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation

-Petite princesse, pour tes seize ans tu te piqueras avec un fuseau et tu en mourras ! s'exclama Maléfique

Elle lâcha un rire…..maléfique et alors que les gardes voulurent l'attraper elle disparut de la même façon qu'elle était venu son rire résonnent encore dans les oreilles de tous.

Un silence mortel régna dans la salle, personne n'ausait dire un mot, le roi soutenait son épouse qui s'emblait vouloir éclater en sanglot, il se tourna vers les fées qui était nerveuse

-Ne pouvez-vous pas conjurer cette malédiction ? demanda-t-il

-Non votre altesse, personne ne peut conjurer une malédiction lancé par une autre dit l'une des fées les plus âgées

Un nouveau silence s'installa, l'invité regardait attrister le roi

-J'ai…j'ai entendu parler d'un homme…rum…rum…rumpel…dit la reine

-Rumpelstilskin marmonna l'une des fées

-Oui voilà !s 'exclama la reine. Ne pourrait-il pas annuler la malédiction ?

-Non ! Hurlèrent les fées horrifiées à l'idée d'appeler le ténébreux

-Même lui ne pourrait annuler la malédiction de maléfique néanmoins il pourrait la contourner dit une fée verte

-Pâquerette ! S'exclamèrent les fées

-Comment pouvons-nous l'appeler ? demanda le roi alors que son épouse commençait à reprendre espoir

-Mais je suis déjà la vôtre majesté s'exclama une voix amusé

-Tous se tournèrent vers les deux trônes pour voir un homme étrange avachit sur le trône du roi et jouant la couronne de celui-ci

-Rumpelstilskin ? demanda la reine

-Exact votre altesse s'exclama rumpel en sautillant légèrement

-Pouvez-vous contourner la malédiction de maléfique ? demanda Stephan

-Biensur ricana rumpel But magic comes with a prize

-Qu'elle est votre prix Rumpelstilskin? demanda la Reine. Or, argent, terre ?

-Non… je pensais à autre chose….votre enfant, votre précieuse petite Aurore jusqu'à ces seize ans dit Rupel

-Il n'en a pas question ! s'exclama Stéphan

-Si nous acceptons ce marché, sommes-nous sur que vous le respecterez ? demanda la reine

-Bien sûr ! Je respecte toujours mes marchés déclara rumpel

-Alors….alors nous allons accepter dit la Reine a la stupéfaction de tous, même le roi, car personne ne se doutait une seconde qu'elle accepte ce marché

-Tu n'aies pas sérieuse! S'exclama Stefan

-Si très, Aurore est ma seule enfant et si pour qu'elle vive je dois la laissé alors soit… dit la reine bien que le regard sur son visage montrait le contraire

Rumpelstilskin claqua des doigts et un contrat apparut dans sa main

-Signé la vos majesté s'exclama joyeusement Rumpelstilskin en leurs tendant une plume rouge

Les souverains prirent la plume et bien que leurs mains tremblait par l'émotion contenue, ils signèrent le marché, qui disparut presque aussitôt, le ténébreux s'élança joyeusement vers le berceau et pointa vers la fillette endormis sa main

-A ton seizième anniversaire petite Aurore tu te piqueras avec un fuseau mais tu ne mourras pas, tu plongeras dans un sommeil « éternel » et seul un baiser d'amour pur pourra te réveiller déclara joyeusement rumpel

Une lumière mauve apparut et transforma la malédiction de mort en elle-même en une malédiction de sommeil « éternel » qui touchera par la suite Blanche-neige….

-Hi hi comme je suis de bonne humeur je vous dis au revoir s'exclama joyeusement rumpel

Il claqua des doigts et le berceau et lui disparurent, la reine éclata aussitôt en sanglot, bercé par les bras du roi Stéphan qui pleurait lui aussi, et tous les invités versèrent une larme devant la vision d'une famille déchiré par le destin

Bon...pour ceux qui aurait eu le courage de lire (je suis réaliste hein raip !) des commentaires? des choses à ameliorer,votre avis?

tout est bon à prendre


	2. note 1

Puisque cela ce passe autant dans le monde des contes qu'à Storybrook une petite présentation s'impose n'est-ce pas...

Nom, prénom: Alyssa Gold

occupation: professeur de musique et baby-sitteuse de Henry à ses heures perdu

appellation dans le monde des contes: Aurore(on ne s'en douterait pas tiens...) ou Rose

autre: légère tendance au narcolepsisme (bien que sa ne soit seulement que très léger...),

Nom: Erik Carson

occupation: scouateur à l'hôpital et employé dans un cabinet vétérinaire

appellation dans le monde des contes: Phillip (narrateur: PRINCE Phillip je te pris!)

autre: passé confus

Little-girl-léo: je tiens à préciser qu'à moins du contraire se sera un chapitre sur deux dans le monde des contes et l'autre à Storybrook


	3. Chapitre 2

Je ne possède pas Once Upon A time

* * *

** Chapitre deux: Prémisse d'une nouvelle ère**

** où**

** D'un monde à l'autre la chance ne fait pas partis de son vocabulaire**

* * *

Avent même de se faire renverser par une voiture, Alyssa savait que sa journée allait être terrible (et encore elle pesait ses mots) ...

Les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la (pas si) petite chambre par la fenêtre entre-ouverte,sur le (grand) lit à baldaquin rouge et or, un corps endormis se retournait dans tous les sens en proie à un cauchemars dont-elle ne se souviendrait pas au réveil sous les yeux attentif du chat gris/mauve qui pendant la nuit avait élu domicile sur le lit( bien qu'il n'y ai en vériter aucune raison de sa présence dans la demeure...), à force de bouger dans tous les sens, elle finit par tomber sur le parquet(heureusement il y avait un tapis) enrouler dans ses couvertures, ce qui la réveilla (enfin à moitie...), elle lâcha une série de juron qui ressemblait plus à des grognements et entama une guerre avec ses draps de soie (qui dura cinq minutes et qu'elle gagna) pour sortir de ceux-ci. Elle se leva,et, avec la grâce et l'aire d'un zombie elle se mit à marcher vers la porte de sa salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre...où du moins ce qu'elle croyait être la porte car elle se prit l'un des murs de la chambre, elle grommela quelque insulte qui aurait fait pâlir les religieuses et fit deux pas sur sa droite et trouva une porte qu'elle ouvrit, elle se mit à marcher...et puis entama une longue chute dans les escaliers sous le regard désespéré (et légèrement moqueur) de son père, qui possédait par ailleurs toute la ville, Mr Gold...Arrivé en-bas des marches,et toujours à-moitié endormis, elle remonta dans sa chambre puis après cetre à nouveau aplatit contre un mur, elle trouva finalement la porte de la salle de bain où elle pénétra ..pour se prendre les pieds dans un tapis de bain deux minutes après et se ramasser par terre, elle se releva, se dirigea vers le robinet dorée et fit couler de l'eau avec lequel elle s'aspergea ce qui acheva de la réveillé,elle se dirigea vers le grand miroir dorée et poli qui ornait royalement l'un des murs de la salle de bain et s'observa, ses cheveux châtains e ressemblaient à rien après sa nuit mouvementé et sa...royale chute dans l'escalier (si elle n'a pas de trace après cetre prise quatre murs,tombé dans l'escalier et tombé par terre par deux fois je veux bien connaitre sa technique...) mais bon c'était à prévoir... et deux grandes cernes venaient apparaître sous ces yeux, bref, elle ne ressemblait à rien.

Elle attrapa un jean et un tee-shirt noir avec le lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des merveilles, les enfila et puis attrapa sa brosse à cheveux

"courage matelot on va survivre..." songea-t-elle avant de commencer à brosser ses long cheveux en grimaçant à chaque nœuds ou la brosse passait...ce qui lui prit plus d'1/4 d'heure et à la fin le manche de la brosse lui resta dans la main tandis que la tête elle resta dans ces cheveux, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre cinq bonne minutes pour l'enlever de sa chevelure.

Une fois prête , elle attrapa son sac à main et se dirigea vers les escaliers,et une fois au rez-de-chaussez elle sursauta en apercevant son père, appuyé sur sa canne, il regardait amusé et légèrement désespérer dans sa direction

-Bonjour Alyssa dit-il

-Bonjour papa répondit-elle en lâchant sans le vouloir un bâillement

-Je vois que tu as décider de prendre l'escalier sur les pieds cette fois-ci répliqua-t-il narquoisement

Alyssa rougit embarrassé et détourna la tête

-Tu ne t'ai pas blesser au moins? demanda soudainement inquiète

-Ca va aller papa je vais bien,pas un bleu ou un ematome en vue répondit-elle doucement

-Tu en es bien sur?

-Oui papa marmonna-t-elle. Je vais devoir y aller Marie-Margaret m'attend chez Granny's,je te dis donc à ce soir papa

Alyssa contourna son père et se dirigea vers le magasin et sortis par la porte de celui-ci.

Elle avança dans la rue sans s'interresser au gens qui l'entourait et qui la regardait étrangement, après tout, elle était la fille du propriétaire de la ville et les gens semblaient tenir rancœurs envers son père, alors ils ne l'appréciaient pas, Ruby, la petite fille de Granny et Marie-Margaret sa collègue étaient ses seuls amies (en plus du petit Henry le fils du maire dont elle était la baby-sitter)

Arrivé devant la boutique elle entra et rejoignis Marie-Margaret qui était déjà assisse sur une banquet et elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette qui lui faisait face

-Réveil difficile ? demanda Marie-Margaret

-Oui soupira Alyssa en baillant

-Tu est sur que tu pourra assurer ta classe aussi bien réveiller ? demanda son amie

-Oui je suis assez réveillé pour les écouter massacrer les grand répertoire de la chanson répliqua Alyssa

-Tu est méchante

-Non juste réaliste Marie-margaret

A cela, les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire et se calmèrent seulement quand Ruby vint leur apporter leur commande habituelle, Alyssa se mis alors correctement assise sur la banquette

-Tu t'es réveillé du pied gauche Aly ? demanda Ruby

Dans un signe de désespoir (ou involontairement on avait des doutes...) Alyssa laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, lâchant un "aie" au passage, ce qui fit éclater de rire ses deux amies

-C'est pas drôle gémit Alyssa en regardant ruby repartir travaillé

-Désolé Alyssa mais si rit Marie-Margaret

La porte du restaurent s ouvris et Alyssa en y jetant un coup d'œil vit un jeune garçon, qu'elle connaissait très bien et qui semblait vouloir s'en aller discrètement, comme si il avait quelque chose à cacher

-Henry! s'exclama Alyssa en se levant et laissant son amie calmer son fou rire

-Alyssa ! s'exclama à son tour Henry

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as l'intention de faire jeune homme?

-Mais rien

-Vraiment? demanda Alyssa, le regardant dans les yeux

-Bon d'accord! J'ai prévu d'aller chercher ma mère biologique aujourd'hui, je sais ou elle vit et qui elle est ! s'exclama Henry qui comme toujours avait perdu au jeu du regard

-Et je devrais te laisser faire sa...

-Parce que sinon je dirais à ma mère que tu ne va plus à tes rendez-vous avec Archie déclara Henry

-Tu est diabolique marmonna Alyssa en faisant demi-tour

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de chez Granny's mais alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir, celle-ci s'ouvris et Alyssa se la prit dans le visage

-Aie! s'exclama Alyssa en voyant Marie-Margaret par la suite

-Alyssa e ne t'avais pas vu je le jure ! s'exclama Marie-Margaret

-ça va aller Marie-Margaret c'est pas mon jour ces tous, mais pourquoi te presse tu?

-Je viens de me souvenir qu'on devait arriver plus tôt à l'école aujourd'hui

-Vas-y je te rejoindrais après murmura Alyssa soudainement très lasse

Alors que Marie-Margaret s'éloignait, Alyssa s'adossa au mur quelque minutes histoire d'essayer de se sentir mieux,et, une fois que la sensation de lassitude la quitta, elle se dirigea vers la route, regarda à droite et à gauche avant de commencer la traversé de la rue...enfin...seulement la moitié de celle-ci car elle fut à nouveau prise par la sensation de lassitude et la se fut plus fort que précédemment, ces yeux se fermèrent et son corps entama une longue chute, heureusement dira t'on, puisqu'elle ne vit pas la voiture du shérif arriver en vitesse vers l'endroit ou elle se trouvait,elle ne ressentis pas la froideur du métal de la voiture la toucher,elle n'entendis pas la portière claqué ni les pas du propriétaire de la voiture s'approcher d'elle, tout étais noire,tout était silencieux,tout était reposant.

* * *

_**je suis méchante avec Aurore...**_

_**Heureusement c'est Phillip qui prend au prochain chapitre...**_

_**un avis?**_

_**Vous trouvez que je suis sadique avec Aurore et Phillip ?**_


	4. Chapitre 3

Je ne possède pas Once Upon A Time malheureusement

* * *

** Chapitre trois : une rencontre foudroyante**

**ou**

**comment fuguer de chez soi et ce faire séquestrer par la suite**

* * *

Bien des années était passé depuis l'incident ayant impliqué le roi Stéphan, la sorcière Maléfique et le ténébreux Rumpelstilskin, presque seize années plus précisément….

La jeune princesse renommé pour sa sécurité Rose avait bien grandit, du bébé béni par les fées emporté par le ténébreux elle était devenu une jeune femme belle, intelligente et douce

D'un autre côté, le prince Phillip apprit par son père le sort qui lui était promis, et se préparait à le contrer

* * *

La nuit était tombé depuis quelque heures maintenant, et, à l'exception des gardes qui effectuaient leur ronde, tous dormaient, désolé, ais-je dis tous? Non, dans la chambre princière à l'aide d'une bougie, le prince Phillip préparait sa fuite, après deux mois passé à préparer son plan, il était enfin près à mettre son plan en œuvre, il attacha son épée à sa taille, attrapa une besace en cuire où il avait mis vêtements propre et provisions (qu'il avait fait monter dans sa chambre prétextant ne pas se sentir bien pour échapper au repas) puis mis sur lui une cape noir, et enfin, après être arrivé au niveau de la porte en bois, il souffla sur la bougie pour l'éteindre. De sa main droite, il entrouvrit la porte et eu un sourire narquois en voyant deux gardes passer devant sa porte sans se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour empêcher l'éclat de rire qui menaçait de lui venir.

"Hé hé, quel bande d'imbécile" songea Phillip amusé

Il se glissa dans l'ouverture de la porte et passa au nez et à la barbe des gardes, et, il se glissa à l'extérieur ou l'attendait Tenebris son cheval (oui il savait que le nom laissait à désirer, mais, il avait laissé un jeune enfant de l'orphelinat le nommé...). Il monta sur la selle du cheval, tout en surveillant les allés et venus de la garde, puis, une fois sur que les gardes royaux ne l'avait pas aperçut, il lança son cheval au galop

Une fois bien éloigné du palais, il baissa son capuchon, essuya du revers de la main le sang qui avait commencé à coaguler sur sa lèvre inférieur, et, finalement, se laissa éclater de rire. Dieu, il payerait cher pour voir le visage de son père quad il se rendrait compte au lever du jour qu'il s'était enfuie, son père ce ferait surement des cheveux blanc supplémentaire...mais après tout, il l'avait chercher, si il ne lui avait pas arranger ce mariage avec cette princesse, il n'aurait pas été obligé de s'enfuir, lui il était un romantique inconditionnel, il le savait bien, mais qu'importe, ce n'était pas sa faute si à force d'écouter s mère lui parler de son histoire d'amour avec son père, le roi, il en était venu à rêver du grand amour.

Phillip chevaucha deux jour durant, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger mais aussi dormir dans les arbres pour éviter de se faire attaquer par des pillards où encore des pirates, le troisième jour il trouva enfin l'endroit qu'il cherchait: la forêt qui avoisinait le château du ténébreux, personne n'ausait s'en approcher de peur de croisée le chemin de celui-ci, et bien qu'il le craignait lui aussi, l'endroit était le meilleure pour se cacher, il marcha plusieurs heure (mais peut-être était-ce seulement une seul...depuis le début de sa fuite il avait perdu la notion du temps...) avant de trouver une rivière où il s'arrêta, laissant son cheval s'abreuvé, et il se réhydrata... une fois qu'il eut fini de boire, il décida de se remettre en mouvement pour trouver un endroit ou poser son camps pour la nuit, il marcha sans but dans la forêt après cela, et , il finit par arriver dans une clairière ouverte.

Son cœur rata alors un battement, devant lui, au centre de la clairière ce trouvait la plus belle femme qu'il lui été donné de voir (éxéco avec sa mère dira-t-il de crainte de se faire houspillé par celle-ci...) et sa voix n'était pas à laisser pour compte, il sourit doucement en entendant sa voix

"Mon amour je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve

Mon amour un aussi rêve est un présage d'amour

Refusons tous deux que nos lendemain soient mornes et gris

Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur..."

Il n'entendit jamais la suite de la chanson car un fort coup à l'arrière de la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Rose sourit en ouvrant les rideaux de sa grande chambre, son seizième anniversaire approchait à grand-pas et elle était exciter à l'idée, son père avait l'habitude pour ses anniversaires de lui offrir des cadeaux grandiose.

Elle sourit en voyant par la fenêtre sa forêt bien aimé, il lui prit alors l'envie de s'y rendre pour visiter ses amis. Elle sourit et enfila une robe parme ,et par-dessus une cape beige, et coiffa ses long cheveux châtains avec son peigne d'or, elle se rendit discrètement jusqu'à la salle de séjour, ou elle trouva son père assied comme à son habitude à filer de la laine d'or, elle tenta de sortir discrètement mais son père l'arrêta (en même temps essayer de passer inaperçu avec le ténébreux à coté...Rose s'avait avant même d'essayer que ça ne fonctionnerai pas...mais bon...qui ne tente rien n'as rien hein...)

- Où comptes-tu aller jeune fille? demanda Rumplestilskin

-Dans la forêt père, j'aimerai rendre visite à mes chers amis je n'ai pas été leur rendre visite depuis un long moment maintenant soupira-t-elle

-Tu sais bien ma petite Rose, que je n'aime pas te laisser sortir, les gens pourraient te kidnapper pour me faire chanter dit son père en soupirant tristement

-Et comme je vous le dis à chaque fois père, il n'est pas né celui qui réussira à me kidnapper dans ma chère forêt ria un poil nerveux

-Bien...soupira Rumpelstilskin

-Merci père s'exclama Rose joyeusement en commencent à se rendre à la porte

-Tu n'oublie pas quelque chose Rose? demanda Rumpel

La belle adolescente s'arrêta et se retourna regardant son père surprise, celui-ci eu un sourire amusé, il agita sa main, une lumière pourpre apparut, et un papier en osier garnit de toute sorte de chose (nourriture, corde...) apparut sur la table

-Merci père dit Rose en passant la main nerveusement dans ses cheveux châtains

Son père la regarda largement amusé par les réactions de sa fille, celle-ci quitta le château ou ils résidaient et se dirigea dans la forêt, ou, elle fut accueillis par les habitants de celle-ci: oiseau, lapin, renard, biche, cerfs, paon...

-Bonjour mes chers petits amis s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en prenant dans ses bras un lapin blanc qui semblait vouloir partir

Elle rit doucement et entraina les animaux à sa suite dans une clairière ouverte ou se trouvait déjà un chat gris/mauve qui se prélassait au soleil

-Cheshire tu sais que si mon père te trouve là à le narguer, tu risques de finir au repas ce soir...soupira Rose

-Miaouhhhh! Je voudrais bien voir sa Rosie ricana le chat avec un sourire diabolique avant de soudainement disparaitre

-Saleté de chat la prochaine fois je te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme sa grommela Rose

Elle s'assied dans l'herbe et partagea la nourriture présente dans le panier avec eux

-Que diriez-vous mes chers amis d'une petite chanson? proposa Rose en souriant en voyant la réaction de ceux-ci

Elle se mit debout au centre de la clairière entourer par les animaux tel une reine et sa cour

-Mon amour je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve

Mon amour un aussi rêve est un présage d'amour

Refusons tous deux que nos lendemain soient mornes et gris

Nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur... commença-t-elle à chanter avant d'être interrompu par un bruit de chute

La belle jeune femme se tu et se tourna vers la source qui se trouvait être de l'autre côté de la clairière, un jeune homme était à terre inanimé, derrière lui un ours brun assied sur ses deux pattes armées d'un morceau de bois, elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se ressaisir, elle attrapa la corde dans le panier et fit signe à l'ours de l'adosser à l'un des arbres, une fois fait elle l'attacha avec la corde a celui-ci...elle lui pris sa besace, et lui détacha sa ceinture( non il n'y avait pas d'arrière pensé dans cela...) et lui pris son épée, elle la sortis de son fourreau et contempla l'épée finement forgé, son regard remonta jusqu'au possesseur de la belle épée, elle détailla chaque partie du corps visible du jeune homme qui devait être à peine plus âgée qu'elle, elle sursauta quand ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux noisettes mais aussi le gémissement de celui-ci.

* * *

Lorsque Phillip ouvrit les yeux, il lâcha un gémissement plaintif amené par le mal de crâne qui lui venait, et ses yeux rencontrèrent deux yeux gris/bleu, son cœur rata une nouvelle fois un battement en découvrant que la propriétaire de ses deux beaux yeux appartenaient à la belle jeune femme qu'il avait vu précédemment, celle-ci sursauta et lâcha...attendez c'était son épée!

-Mais qu'est-ce que... commença Phillip

Il la vit se tourner vers un ours brun debout sur ses deux pattes muni d'un morceau de bois

"Cela devait être lui qui l'avait assommé...non mais vraiment à quoi tu penses Phillip" songea Phillip

Elle prit le morceau de bois et...ce fût le noir complet

...

...

...

...

...

Phillip ouvrit les yeux un mal de crane encore plus fort qu'auparavant, devant lui la belle jeune femme était muni de son épée et semblait prête à s'en servir, il tenta de se déplacer mais il découvrit très vite qu'il était attaché à un arbre avec une corde

-Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arriver jusqu'à moi !? S'exclama la belle adolescente

Il cligna des yeux surpris,

"qui pouvait-elle bien être pour vivre dans les alentours du château du ténébreux?" se demanda Phillip

-Je répète qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'à moi ?!

-Euh...je vous salue milady je suis...Ph...Erik dit-il

-Ph Erik? Questionna-t-elle

-Erik dit Phillip Et puis je vous demandé milady votre nom?

-T...taisez-vous c...c'est moi qui pose les questions ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Comment êtes-vous venu jusqu'à moi?!

-En marchant ? proposa narquoisement Phillip

Il songea qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait de se taire en voyant sa...ravissante, magnifique, sauvage? (il fallait dire que Phillip ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire la jeune femme...) tortionnaire appuyer légèrement l'épée sur sa jugulaire, faisant avec cela une entaille qui fit couler un peu de son sang

-Je ne rigole pas avec ça, comment ...êtes... vous... arriver... jusqu'à... moi dit-elle

-Je me suis enfuie de chez moi ? proposa Phillip

-Mais encore? dit-elle

- Et vous as-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez magnifique ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement en voyant sa prise sur l'épée diminué et surtout la rougeur qui était apparu sur ses joues, il en profita pour récupérer le poignard caché dans sa manche et commença à couper la corde, et, alors qu'elle se ressaisissait il termina de trancher la corde et d'un geste expert il se leva avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de se défendre il l'entraina à terre, lui plaquant le poignard sous la gorge d'une façon légèrement brutal ce qui égratigna son coup, heureusement pas assez pour laisser penser qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure faite par un poignard.

Si Phillip n'était pas préoccuper par sa survie, il aurait certainement rougie car, son corps était plaquer contre celui de la belle inconnu, leurs visages à peine écarté l'un de l'autre, le forçant à se mordre la lèvre une nouvelle fois pour s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres contre celle-ci attirante de sa belle tortionnaire.

-Je crois que l'on peut inverser les rôles ma belle tortionnaire, c'est à mon tour de poser des questions milady...votre nom belle inconnu? demanda Phillip

- Rose grommela-t-elle en rougissant et regardant rien qu'un cours instant les lèvres du jeune homme

- Un nom qui correspond à une si belle personne murmura Phillip d'une voix rauque

Il lui suffisait d'un seul mouvement et il embrasserait ces lèvre... si tentante... houlà ressaisi toi Phillip ce n'est pas ton genre de faire sa...

-Quand à mes raisons d'être ici, elles sont strictement professionnel milady, cette forêt ma belle rose est le seul endroit que je connaisse ou je puisse me cacher dit Phillip. Mais que faites-vous près du château du ténébreux?

Phillip se releva, rangea le poignard et aida Rose à se relever, celle-ci passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux tandis que Phillip sortait des bandages pour s'occuper de sa blessure au coup qui saignait encore.

-Parce que le ténébreux est mon père soupira rose

Phillip cligna plusieurs fois des yeux

"Comment une jeune femme aussi belle et aussi gentil, pouvait être la fille d'une des personnes les plus redouté qui est foulé cette terre" songea Phillip

-Erik vous ne devriez pas rester ici, mon père pourrait se rendre compte de votre présence dans sa forêt et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose dit Rose stressé

-Craignez-vous pour moi belle rose ? demanda amusé Phillip

-N...non pas du tout s'exclama rose en rougissant profondément. Je vous conseille ce pendant de vous rendre vous et votre cheval au village situé plus loin

-Bien belle tortionnaire je m'y rendrai soupira Phillip en rassemblant ses affaires (ce qui en somme consistait surtout à récupérer son épée de Rose...) et les mettant sur son cheval qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le début et mangeait de l'herbe

Alors qu'il était monté sur son cheval et prêt à lancer son cheval au galop, il se pencha à la hauteur de Rose et l'embrassa, un baiser court qui pourtant fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique au deux, et lança finalement son cheval au galop laissant la jeune adolescente ébahi au beau milieu de la clairière

* * *

des commentaires ?

j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire Aurore en mode raiponce qui séquestre Phillip XD

en tout cas je pourrai pas publier pendant quelque semaine je serais en épreuve de bac


End file.
